We've Only Just Begun
by sincerelyyours.anonymous
Summary: She didn't know any better. She didn't think anything of it. She didn't know what she-they- were capable of. No, she didn't know what they were at first. Nor did they know what she was. She was capable of killing them. She was required to kill them. But she couldn't. She simply loved them too much.


**A/N: This is the story I was talking about. The one that I will hopefully be able to update between the main updates. I have most of the next TEOTH chapter done, and I think I have a few more of them done. I've had them written in my writing binder from school, I just never got around to typing them up due to the recent events that I stated in that A/N. **

SRQSRQSRQSRQSRQ

"Santana, you can't be serious." Kurt stated as he helped Santana pack her bag for the glee sleepover. "Just last week you were saying you were in love with Brittany."

"I know what I said. I _am _the one that said it, after all." Santana remarked. She had a plan, and Kurt wasn't about to ruin it.

"But San, its _Rachel._ She's with Finn. You can't change that. God only knows how many people I've paid to try." Kurt murmured.

"Well, I'm still gonna try." Santana accented her words with a zip of her overnight bag. She was going to try and woo her latest crush.

"I just don't want to see you get hurt."

"I ain't gonna get hurt, Hummel."

Kurt sighed and picked up one of his own bags, trudging down the stairs. He didn't want to see Santana angry. Nobody wants to see Santana Lopez angry. Bad things happen when she's angry.

Kurt knew Santana's secret. Only because he accidentally walked in on her changing into wolf form. Since he found out, Santana has made it his job to keep everyone, especially Brittany and Rachel, away from Santana and her house on the night of the full moon. She didn't want to see them get hurt. She could change at will, but her wolf genes went out of control during the full moon. She had no internal control during that time.

Kurt walked back up the stairs to get his second bag and to get Santana, saying that he was ready to go.

"Bout damn time." Santana muttered, dragging her bag down the stairs and out to the car.

Kurt just rolled his eyes and grabbed his keys and bag, following her.

SRQSRQSRQSRQSRQ

Quinn double checked everything, making sure she had everything for the party. She had gotten snacks- all of which are vegan friendly for Rachels' sake- the drinks were ready, and Puck, Sam, Mike, Finn, and Artie were on their way over with the alcohol. Everything was falling into place. She had just gotten herself a drink when the doorbell rang.

"Hey Rachel, figures you're the first one here." Quinn sighed and took a drink of her juice.

"Aren't I always?" Rachel said with her beaming smile and holding her overnight bag tightly.

"Yeah, you are." Quinn laughed lightly and led Rachel inside, showing her where to put her bag.

"Yo baby mama! Puckster and the guys are here!" Puck called, wheeling Artie in the house.

"Alright, just leave the drinks in the kitchen!" Quinn called back, stopping Rachel from leaving. "Hey Rach, can I talk to you about something?" She asked, biting her lip.

"What is it? You have other guests, Quinn." Rachel replied, furrowing her brow.

"I-I gotta ask you something before you try and get back with Finn. Yeah, I heard about your breakup…" She trailed off, looking down at her feet.

Rachel just looked more confused. She hadn't told anyone about her breakup with Finn.

"I like you, Rachel." Quinn glanced back up at Rachel. "A lot, actually. And-"

"And you wanted to know if I'd go out with you."

Quinn nodded.

"I'll take that offer under consideration." Rachel smirked and walked into the kitchen to greet the guys. The doorbell rand and Quinn went to answer it, a smirk on her face.

"Why you got that smile on your face, girl?" Mercedes asked as she stepped inside, Tina behind her.

"No reason." Quinn replied, waving to Brittany's mom who had pulled up to the curb to drop Brittany off. "Hey, B."

"Hey Q! I brought Mr. Duck!" Brittany exclaimed, holding up her giant stuffed duck.

Quinn laughed and nodded, leading the rest of her friend to the living room. She sat down next to Rachel, a little closer than necessary, and Puck brought out the drinks.

"Let's play seven minutes in heaven!" Brittany exclaimed from Artie's lap, her arms tightly around Mr. Duck.

"We can't without Santana, B." Quinn protested.

Brittany was about to speak when Santana and Kurt walked through the door.

"Sup my bitches? Santana Lopez is in the house!" Santana smirked, her eyes hardening slightly at the sight of how close Quinn was to Rachel.

"Hey S!" Brittany smiled, hugging her best friend tightly.

"Hey San." Rachel smiled and waved, Santana's heart fluttering at the sight of her signature Rachel-Berry-megawatt-smile.

"Hey B, Rach." Santana smiled, sitting on the other side of Rachel.

"Lopez." Quinn smirked.

"Fabray." Santana raised an eyebrow.

Kurt watched on with concern, it was getting close to the full moon and Santana's temper was short. Quinn was very brave to be messing with who they know as Satan.

"San, calm down. Don't wolf out." Kurt whispered next to Santana, knowing that she could hear him. She nodded and took a breath, leaning a little towards Rachel because she smelled so good.

Quinn glanced at Kurt strangely, then to Santana confusedly. Why was Santana _smelling_ Rachel?

Rachel was just as confused as Quinn. She knew she'd have to go for a "walk" at some point that night because it was getting close to the full moon and there were reports of a werewolf in the local area. Her fathers gave her that assignment. She bit her lip at Santana being so close; ever since Santana started picking on her Rachel had developed a small girl-crush on the Latina.

"All right, everyone's here! How about a little seven minutes?" Puck said with a smirk, walking into the room with a round of alcohol for everyone.

"Just as long as the damn bottle doesn't land on you." Quinn chuckled, grabbing an empty bottle and setting it on the floor, pulling Rachel with her who pulled Santana.

Puck smirked. "Not gonna happen, Baby mama. Although I wouldn't oblige." Quinn rolled her eyes.

Santana shrugged and took the empty bottle, spinning it on the hardwood floor. She laughed when it eventually landed on Tina, who blushed lightly at being put on the spot.

"Come on Tiny, I don't bite." She flashed her teeth for emphasis. "Unless you're into that sort of thing."

The biting part was a lie. She did bite, but she only wanted to bite the person she wanted to be with forever, who just so happened to be Rachel Barbra Berry.

Leading Tina into the closet, she stood against the door. "We're friends, and you're straight. But I don't want to get nothin' outta this." She smirked. "So come here."

Tina bit her lip and hesitantly stepped forward. Santana smirked and placed both of her hands on either side of Tina's face, kissing the girl softly. Oh, what Santana would be doing had the bottle landed two spaces over from the Asian, to the brunette who had recently broken up with her boyfriend.

When the seven minutes were up, Santana strode out and took her spot back in between Rachel and Artie.

Nest was Rachel's turn. She spun the bottle gracefully, and Santana felt her heart drop when the bottle stopped spinning, and it didn't land on her.

Quinn, on the other hand, smirked.

Rachel bit her lip and stood up, Quinn quickly following and Santana cursed under breath as the duo made their way over to the closet.

When Rachel shut the closet door and turned around, Quinn smirked and stepped forward, wrapping her arms around Rachel's waist. Rachel bit her lip when Quinn started leaning forward, letting their lips touch. Rachel hummed softly and quickly deepened it, tangling her hands in Quinn's blonde hair. Quinn fought her inner instinct to attack Rachel's neck, her inner vamp was trying to take over, and Rachel's sent wasn't helping whatsoever.

Quinn let her control slowly slip away as she started kissing down Rachel's neck. She was so tempted to bite her it was unreal. When Rachel hummed in pleasure, Quinn lost all control she had over her inner self and let her fangs graze Rachel's neck. When Rachel shuddered, she had to hold back from biting down right then and there as that she wanted to draw this out as much as she could.

She would have too, if Santana didn't open the door, gasp, and pull Rachel away from her. Quinn snarled and drew her fangs back in. Rachel stood there horrified; why hadn't she noticed? Quinn had that off smell, that vampyre smell to her that Rachel's nose was trained to pick up. Why didn't she see this coming? What had blinded her?

Santana stood protectively in front of Rachel. No wonder she and Quinn never got along, they were natural enemies, sworn to fight each other off, even if Quinn didn't know about her. "Q, maybe you should keep your distance from Rach." Santana muttered, keeping her inner wolf that was dying to come out, down.

"It's not up to you, Lopez. Rachel's my girl now." Quinn smirked. Rachel slinked away and grabbed her bag, going unnoticed by the rest of the group. She pulled her stake from the secret compartment in her bag and went back into the closet. She stepped to the side of Santana, making the 2/3 Unholy Trinity stare down stop.

"Rach?" Santana whispered.

Rachel said nothing. She simply brought her hands from behind her back, revealing the silver tipped wooden stage. Quinn and Santana both gasped in surprise, fear, and a bit of agony.

"I…I kissed a slayer." Quinn mumbled and left the closet, she was so shocked.

"Rachel, please explain." Santana asked, taking a step back. Werewolves were just as affected by slayers as vampyres. Rachel nodded and fiddled with the stake, biting her lip as she closed the door behind Quinn.

"This information can not leave this room. Have you ever heard of the old mythological tales about the vampyre and the slayer? Or any kind of supernatural being?"

Santana nodded. "Of course."

"Well, they're not myths." Rachel walked over and leaned against the closet door. "They're real."

"Well no shit, I just stopped Quinn from digging her fangs into you. What does that have to do with you?"

"I'm here to stop them. Exorcise demons, slay vampyres, and shoot a silver bullet through the heart of werewolves, on top of other things." She set the stake in her holster as she drummed her fingers against the door.

Santana winced at the mention of werewolves. "Aren't you a slayer, though? What does a slayer have to do with demons?"

"See that's why you can't assume things." Rachel smirked and locked the door, just in case someone were to barge in. "I'm not a slayer. I'm a hunter."

"A hunter?"

"A slayer for all things supernatural."

"That's… interesting."

Rachel shrugged. "Like I said, this information stays between us. If I find out you told… let's just say they won't find your body." She joked when Santana paled a bit. "I'm kidding, come here." Rachel wrapped her arms around Santana, hugging her tightly. Santana stumbled back a bit, wrapping her own arms around Rachel and just breathed in the scent, it smelt so good to Santana. She wanted to mark Rachel, make her hers, but knowing that Rachel was a slayer, or, a hunter, aka a dangerous, a very dangerous human, frightened her to where she felt nervous being just this close to Rachel.

What scared the most was that she was falling hard for her, and since Rachel was a hunter, that meant that her fathers were too, and possibly Shelby. If that was the case, Santana and her family had a lot to look out for when they went out for the night, and Quinn's family better keep their eye out, or they won't have a eye to see, or a brain to guide them anywhere.


End file.
